A burner for burning solid powder fuel generally includes a fuel supply nozzle through which mixed gas containing solid powder fuel and carrier gas, and a gas passage which is disposed so as to surround the fuel supply nozzle and through which combustion oxygen containing gas flows.
As such a type of burner, Patent Document 1 discloses a burner provided with an air nozzle for inner flame-holding, to feed high-temperature gas in the vicinity of outer peripheral portion of a tip of a fuel supply nozzle into fluid mixture. From the injection opening of the air nozzle for inner flame-holding, an air jet flow is discharged toward the center portion of a fluid mixture nozzle. The air jet flow has entrainment effect. Thus a part of recirculation high-temperature gas enters the flow of fluid mixture along the air jet flow, and enhances the flame holding performance inside the fluid mixture. Furthermore, turbulence of the flow of fluid mixture is increased by the air jet flow, and it is effective to improve the combustion efficiency after ignition.